1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a wax melt for use in a wax warmer, and more specifically, to a process of producing wax melts.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Typical wickless candle solutions include a warmer and a plurality of wax beads designed to be heated therein. Typical warmers include non-electric warmers such as those heated by tea lights or votive candles and electric warmers that may include a resistive heating element. The wax beads are usually provided in a container or bag that requires the consumer to tilt and/or pour the wax beads into the warmer. The wax beads are frequently very small and may be susceptible to spilling during this process. Further, consumers frequently must purchase a significant quantity of wax beads to provide the same fragrancing benefits as a traditional candle due to the smaller size of the beads.
In other instances, a typical wickless candle solution includes an electric or non-electric warmer and one or more wax melts. The wax melts are usually paraffin or vegetable based. Further, typical wax melts are designed to have a reasonably long shelf life so that the wax melts can be produced, shipped, and positioned in a store for a future sale. To make typical wax melts, each component, including any stabilizers, is heated and blended together. After blending, the molten wax is sprayed into beads and pressed into a mold to form the wax melt. This process is typically referred to as compression molding. Alternatively, wax melts can be produced with a pour process with the wax melt components or ingredients melted together into a liquid and poured into individual molds.
However, some drawbacks exist with these processes. In particular, the process of producing wax melts is energy and effort intensive. The number of steps in production and the constraints presented by a compressed molding operation or pour process present high production costs per unit. As a result, the overall cost of using wax melts is higher than desired.
Therefore, a need exists for a wax melt that is simpler and more cost effective to produce.